Perspective
by Cadivus
Summary: He likes her, she likes him. But can they gather the courage to tell each other the truth, even though they don't have the hearts to love with? MarLarx, OOC, Changes PoV every paragraph. My FanFic debut.


**This is dedicated to Mat, the one who my Marluxia's personality was based on. And yes, it is pretty OoC but please don't hate me for it!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or the characters from it. All credit goes to Square Enix. I only own the plotline. Enjoy~

**

* * *

**

.:Perspective:.

The day started as I woke up one morning and saw his smiling face. He smilied at me, and I smiled back. Even though he wasn't really there, I whispered a faint "I love you" and hoped that someday, someone would be there to say it back to me.

I stood outside, staring at her window many stories above me. I wanted to see her face. I summoned my plants and made them bring me to her window. I smiled as I got higher and higher; closer and closer to her. Finally I reached her window, just in time to see her mouth out "I love you" to the empty space beside her. I wished the day would come when I would be the one to say it back to her.

We were alone in the kitchen that day: just me and him. We were cooking breakfast together. I reached into the cutlery drawer and looked for the oh-so-familiar feel of a knife handle. To my surprise, there were none left. I shut the drawer and accidentally caught my finger in it. I looked at him, with my finger throbbing in pain. He did nothing but hand me a knife and turn away.

We got to cook breakfast together that day. It took all of my strength to resist the temptation of pinning her to the counter and kissing her. Quickly, I grabbed a knife to get started: it was the last one. I was glad we never made eye-contact; my non-existent heart couldn't bear it. Soon, out of the corner of my eye, I saw her flinch in pain as she caught her finger in a drawer. I was _so _tempted to kiss it better, but my "feelings" were supposed to be a secret, so I wasn't allowed. I gave her my knife and turned away so she wouldn't see my reddening face.

As the day went on, our paths crossed in the castle halls multiple times. I peered into his sky blues and ran away to avoid him seeing me blush. I just wished he would pin me down and shut me up. Although, I was pretty sure he didn't like me at all, and my problem was that I couldn't help but think I loved him too much.

We walked past each other in the hallway for the 22nd time today. I counted each time as a reminder of how many chances I had at telling her how I feel. There was sometimes this great moment when I gazed at her beautiful sea-green eyes, and imagined being able to stare into them for the rest of our lives. She ran away, and I felt kind of bad. Although, at the same time, I loved it how my memories of emotion only came back when I was around her.

When the end of the day came around, I decided I had to let him know how I felt. No more running, except into his arms. No more secrets either, not that we had many with no hearts. Best of all, there was going to be no more loneliness. Being the only girl meant I was discriminated and often neglected from group activities. Being around him was different though, he was never like that. He showed me kindness, even though he didn't have the heart to do so.

I decided to go to her room that night, to confess my feelings. I stood in my room with my back to the door and reminded myself as to why I was doing it. I grabbed the bouquet of flowers I made for her: red tulips; the symbol for undying love; which is what I felt for her. On the 23rd time we would see each other, it would be the last one I would have to count. She had been the only thing I've had my eyes on since she joined the Organization. She made me feel love for more than just flowers, but Nobodies too. As I walked out the door and shut it behind me, I could only hope that she felt the same way about me.

I stopped moving as I heard the door shut to the right of me. There he was, about to go somewhere. Yet, he walked up to me instead.

As I was leaving my room, she was leaving hers, so I quickly walked up to her before it was too late.

He handed me a bouquet of blood-red flowers. No doubt they were made by him. I switched my gaze from the flowers to him...

I handed the tulips to her. She gave them a look of confusion, but by then I couldn't control my "feelings" any longer...

And before I could ask what the flowers meant, or why he was giving them to me...

And before I could stop myself...

He kissed me.

I kissed her.

In shock, I dropped the bouquet, and he took my hand.

I heard her drop the bouquet and I grabbed her now-empty hand.

He lead me to his room, firmly holding my hand. Out of excitement, I accidently sparked up and shocked his hand. He flinched in pain and pushed me onto his bed. But before he did anything else...

I took her to my room, firmly grasping her hand. I never wanted to let her go; I just wanted to keep her by my side forever. Her electric powers kicked in and she shocked my hand, though I could tell it was unintentionally. When we got inside my room, I pushed her onto my bed. As I closed the distance between us, she did what I least expected...

I grabbed the collar of his smooth black cloak, pulled him close...

She held onto my cloak, and tugged it with so much force that my body was brought right to her...

And I returned the kiss he gave me.

She kissed me with an equal amount of passion as the kiss I gave her.

It was a _wonderful_ night.

The next morning seemed like any other morning, only it was a while before I realized I wasn't even in my own bed. I rolled over and there he was, for once he was actually there. I inched closer until I was resting my head on his bare chest. I kissed his cheek and whispered "I love you". And finally for the first time, he was there to say it back to me. He stroked my hair as I closed my eyes and wondered: _What was it all like from his perspective?_

"I love you too" I said as I stroked her short blond hair and imagined the future we could finally have together. Soon, I closed my eyes and began to wonder: _What was it all like from her perspective?_

* * *

**Author's Note: This was my first ever fanfiction. So if it sucks, please give me the benefit of the doubt. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review, and Marly will give you a rose! :D**


End file.
